


With Love Untold

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set during Season 3: The Paradise Syndrome. Not knowing how Spock feels and with his memory fully returned Captain Kirk decides to stay with Miramanee.





	With Love Untold

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** With Love Untold  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk, Spock, (Captain Kirk/Miramanee implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 214  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 3: The Paradise Syndrome. Not knowing how Spock feels and with his memory fully returned Captain Kirk decides to stay with Miramanee.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Sci-fi/Horror movie Quotes](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2654523.html) at 1_million_words

“I’m staying.”

Although no emotion showed on his face Spock had to admit if only to himself he was shocked. He would have never thought Captain Kirk, once his memory returned to him would ever willingly leave the Enterprise. He was surprised to find he was wrong.

Because of years of friendship Kirk knew exactly what Spock was thinking without him having to say a word. And Spock was right. Nothing save this one would have made him leave. He felt he owed his friend an explanation. “She’s my wife and she’s carrying my child.”

Spock had watched time and again as the Captain walked away from him with a beautiful lady on his arm. But this time it was different. It wasn’t just any nameless, faceless woman but a wife and mother to his child. 

A muscled ticked in his clenched jaw as he fought emotions he shouldn’t have and couldn’t show. There were things he wanted to say, things the human half of him needed Kirk to hear but the Vulcan side of him refused to allow him to say it. Instead he inclined his head in acknowledgment. 

As he watched silently as Captain Kirk turned and walked back towards his wife, Spock raised his hand and whispered, “Live long and prosper.”


End file.
